Une première rencontre
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Alors qu'il se promenait dans le palais, Ryuuki remarqua une inconnue dans le parc. Curieux et serviable, il s'approcha d'elle, sans savoir que cette rencontre scellerait son futur.


Voici un petit os qui reprend la fin de l'épisode 1. Comme la scène est vue du point de vue de Shuurei dans l'anime, j'ai voulus cette fois changer. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Rien à moi

* * *

Je me promenais dans le parc du palais, lorsque je vis une jeune fille sur la pointe des pieds, qui tentait d'attraper des fleurs de cerisiers. Je m'approchais d'elle et tendis la main pour la prendre.

-Est-ce que vous désirez ?

Soudainement, un coup de vent nous surpris et je mis mon bras devant mes yeux pour m'en protéger. Des pétales de cerisiers volèrent autour de nous, et lorsque la brise s'arrêta, je regardais à l'horizon.

-Quel vent !

Je me tournais ensuite vers la jeune fille, elle semblait surprise. Son visage avait des traits fins, de grands yeux marron, ses cheveux noirs étaient relevés dans une coiffure compliqué et attachés par diverse pinces. Elle baissa les yeux et une exclamation de surprise lui échappa.

-Vous l'avez brisé.

Je relevais ma main, dans laquelle je me rendis compte que je tenais la branche de cerisier sur laquelle je voulais attraper les fleurs.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention mais le vent m'a surpris.

Je regardais une nouvelle fois la branche de cerisier, avant de la lui tendre.

-La voulez-vous ?

Un léger rire lui échappa.

-Vous savez, je ne voulais que quelques pétales pour mettre dans mon thé. Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi et savourer quelques brioches fourrées ?

Je la regardais la bouche en cœur, je ne m'y attendais pas. Elle était vraiment ravissante lorsqu'elle souriait, et je ne pus qu'accepter. On s'installa sur une table à l'extérieur, sous les cerisiers en fleur, et elle posa sa boite sur la table. Elle en sortit deux tasses avec leurs assiettes, et quelques brioches fourrées. Elle m'en mit une devant moi, posé sur une feuille.

-Je vous en prie. Ces cerisiers en fleurs sont si beaux. Je voulais m'installer dans le parc pour boire une tasse de thé tout en lisant.

Je pris la brioche et croqué dedans. Le gout était délicieux, et ne m'était pas inconnu.

-Êtes-vous la fille de Shouka ?

-Hein ? Comment le savez-vous ?

Je baissais le regard sur la brioche que je tenais dans ma main.

-Shouka m'a offert des brioches fourrées qui avaient exactement le même goût. Ce sont mes brioches préférées.

-Merci.

Son sourire sincère fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

-Je suis Kou Shuurei. Quel est votre nom ?

Je la regardais avant de tourner la tête de l'autre côté, gêné.

-Mon nom ?

-Je ne peux pas m'adresser à vous sans connaître votre nom.

-Ra … Ran. Nous sommes … non … je suis Ran Shuurei.

Je n'osais pas tourner mon regard vers elle à nouveau. J'étais bien trop gêné de lui mentir, mais je ne pouvais pas révéler mon identité aussi facilement.

-A part ça, que vient faire la fille de Shouka ici ?

-Moi ? Eh bien, je fais partie du Gynécée impérial. Mais je n'ai toujours pas rencontré l'Empereur.

Alors qu'elle avait tourné la tête et regardait au loin, je me permis de reposer mon regard sur elle. Et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

-Comment puis-je le rencontrer, Ran Shuuei-san ?

Un cours blanc passa, avant que je ne réponde.

-Vous voulez rencontrer l'empereur ?

-Oui.

-Et que ferez-vous ensuite ? Que ferez-vous quand vous l'aurez rencontré ?

Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de se détourner.

-Il est temps pour moi de rentrer.

Je ne pus la laisser partir, je tendis la main et lui attrapa le poignet. J'en fus aussi surpris qu'elle. J'évitais son regard inquisiteur.

-Euh … vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

Je la regardais ensuite dans les yeux, sincère.

-Je connais l'empereur. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que vous désiriez lui dire, je lui transmettrais.

Ce fut à son tour de me regarder dans les yeux, alors qu'elle me répondait d'une voix ferme.

-Je suis venue aider l'empereur.

Une exclamation de surprise m'échappa.

-Evidemment, j'aurais bien plus à lui dire, mais cela n'a aucun sens si je ne lui dis pas en personne.

Elle commença à ranger ses affaires, sous mon regard. Je ne lui avouais pas être l'empereur, mais ses mots m'ont touché. Shuurei a un brillant de sincérité et elle est probablement la première personne qui veuille m'aider sans contrepartie, sans idée derrière la tête.

Lorsqu'elle eut finis de tout ranger, elle se tourna vers moi. La branche de cerisier dans une main, et tenant sa boite dans l'autre.

-Bien, à bientôt, Ran Shuuei-san.

Je la regardais partir sans rien faire, sans la quitter des yeux. A cet instant, je ne me rendais pas encore compte qu'elle venait de prendre mon cœur.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire :D


End file.
